A Day Without Rain
by siriuscos
Summary: One day during the end of the trio's last year things seem to be changing and Hermione is getting caught in it. But will everything end as happy as she wishes it to or is it destined to leave her heart aching? DHr R
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** I don't often write this type of story, but I was listening to this song and couldn't resist writing it. I am not a good author of this coupling so bare with me please. I will do my best. This story will be loosely based after a Mandy Moore song called "Turn the clock around." I read these fics a lot and I thought I'd try, but I am a hard core Hermione/Ron person. I just thought I'd try something different for once. I am already aware Draco will be way out of Character and Hermione will probably be too, but oh well. I write them in character all the time I just decided I wanted to do something new for a change.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the world that was created for him and the friends and enemies he was given. I own nothing, but the plot and that's good enough for me right now.

**Prologue:**

Hermione sat at a table in the Hogwarts library. It was her sanctuary, her place to get away from the rest of the world. She always knew that her constant appearance in the library was the reason people thought she was a walking dictionary, a machine if you will, though she didn't care one bit. If they had taken the time to get to know her they would; yes learn she did like to read, but also that she had feelings and there was a lot more to her than people seemed to see; a side that even Harry and Ron never saw.

Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head. What silly thoughts to be having. It didn't matter what people thought of her as long as she was happy with herself. She nodded in agreement to her own thought.

'See, that is sign of pure insanity,' Hermione jumped slightly at the unexpected and unwelcomed voice before looking up.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Hermione gathered her things and put them back in her bag before sitting back in her seat.

'What? I can't be seen in the library on a Saturday?' He asked with slight amusement.

'You?' Draco nodded his head and raised his brow, waiting for her answer. 'Then absolutely not. So what do you want, Malfoy?' Draco sat down across from her and just watched her. It was an uncomfortable pleasantry, but it wasn't him mouthing snide remarks or spouting curses so she would learn to live with the uncomfortable air for now.

'Does it ever bother you?' He finally asked after watching her for a moment or two.

'Does what ever bother me?' She asked, annoyed at his vagueness and his presence.

'That you're different than how people think you are?' Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in disbelief. She could imagine a lot of statements coming from the annoying Slytherin boy, but never that. However, before she could get a word out, he stood up from the seat and pushed it in. 'Good day, Mudblood,' He added with a smirk.

Hermione was left sitting in her seat in the library trying to find a reason for his sudden statement. _'It couldn't possibly be him being nice, he doesn't know the meaning of nice,' s_he thought to herself. Before she even let it register in her brain what she was doing, she got up from her seat and quickly made her way in the direction Draco had exited from.

'Malfoy!' She called, quietly. She really didn't want everyone to know that she was _seeking_ out him. She looked around but sighed in defeat when she couldn't find him. She wanted to slap herself silly for actually _wanting_ to find him.

'Looking for me, Mudblood?' Draco emerged from behind a bookcase to her left. He now stood leaning up against the bookcase with his arms folded across his chest. He watched her expectingly, for she was the one to call for him.

'Malfoy,' she stopped and looked down. She could hardly believe this. 'Malfoy what did you mean by what you said?'

'Absolutely nothing, Mudblood. I was merely pointing out that people have two sides. One, that everyone sees and the other, that no one does. A secret self, have you.'

'Are you trying to say that you have a different side Mr. Malfoy?' Hermione inquired with a raise of her brow.

'Nothing of the sort, Granger,' he smirked at her before pushing past her and knocking her back. 'Just keep it in mind,' he whispered to her. Hermione didn't watch him leave. She was confused by his actions and his treatment towards her. Never once had he been so politely mean and it wasn't exactly mean, more like mysterious. Hermione crossed her arms and sighed. She quickly turned, but only found the library door swinging back into place. She figured Malfoy was just playing with her mind, but what she didn't expect was that this mysterious boy she had seen in the library wasn't going away. What she didn't know was that things were about to change in drastic ways and she was about to be swept along for the ride.

**Author Note:**

I know this is nothing like the stuff I normally write, but I wanted a change. I hope you will enjoy and feel free to flame me because I don't really care. It's all a matter of opinion. I know it's short, but it's only an prologue remember.

Kara Black


	2. Chapter One

**Author Note:** Well I at least got two encouraging reviews. That doesn't really matter anyway. I would like to point out it might take a bit so I doubt this story is going to end up short like I wanted it to, but that's okay. Draco needs a little more time to open up I guess so that's why it would move slowly, but after that it should go pretty quickly. Thank you, the two that reviewed, means a lot. Since I never have written this type of story before. I am a horror person. Anywho, on with the story.

**Chapter One:**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room working on her last bit of homework for the whole year. The next week all seventh years would get a lot of review and then spend their last days testing in each of the classes.

"Hermione it's been about five minutes since you've added anything to that assignment of yours," Ron said, pointing to the last spot she had written anything. It was true, Hermione had been having a great amount of problems concentrating. She was highly frustrated at it because she never once had a problem concentrating on homework, or anything for that matter.

"I know Ron, I just need something to drink. I'll be back in a few," she hoped that it was good enough for them and it was, for both Harry and Ron went back to working on their assignments. Hermione smiled at the both of them and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Where will you be going this late?" Hermione looked around and smiled at the Fat Lady.

"I just need a little fresh air and something to drink," the fat lady nodded and Hermione went back on her way. She walked the empty halls, breathing in the sweet air and she smiled to herself. This next week would be her last time ever step foot in Hogwarts, or so she believed. She was planning on going back to the muggle world and living there for a while. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to work in the wizarding world or the muggle one. When she was younger, before she new about her powers, she always dreamed of leaving secondary school and going to college to be an author. It wasn't exactly what people nowadays could see her doing. Most of them, she was sure, expected she would immediately leave to work at the Ministry of Magic and somehow work her way up to being the Ministress of Magic. As great a job that would be, Hermione wanted to do something more fun with her life. She wanted to be an author of fiction, not reference books. She sighed at her torn thoughts. She loved the wizarding world with a passion. It gave her so much that she never had, but she also felt home in the muggle world. She knew that no matter which one she chose in the end she would never fully be dedicated to it because part of her heart would be yearning for the other. Hermione laughed at herself. It really shouldn't be such a hard choose.

Before she realized it, she was standing at the bottom of the staircase and right in front of the oak doors to the Great Hall. She was about to walk down the dungeon stairs when she heard a voice. She paused only slightly to see if she could hear anything more, but nothing. She shrugged it off and started back down the dungeon stairs, but she heard it again. It was just barely audible, but it was someone not something. Hermione crept back up the dungeon stairs and stood before the oak doors again. She didn't feel natural sneaking around like she was, but if she had learned anything for Harry and Ron it was definitely that.

She slowly walked closer to the oak doors and grasped the handle to the door. She stopped slowly to listen and it had gone quiet for a moment. She thought about just letting it go and going back down to get her drink, but she didn't. She, however, hoped to god that the doors weren't going to creak when she opened them up. She pulled the door open just a bit and stood in the doorway. When she stepped in she didn't find what she expected, but she did find the reason she hadn't be able to concentrate while doing her homework.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the table that would normally be Ravenclaw's with his back facing in her direction. She stood and watched him as he grabbed the cup that was next to him and took a drink from it.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he threw the cup at the wall and watched it hit the ground. It rolled past him towards Hermione. She stepped out of the way of it and realized that was an extremely dumb thing to do for she was no longer standing next to the door to hold it open. The door closed with a bang and Hermione watched as Draco stopped moving. He didn't turn around, but he stopped moving, probably to listen.

Hermione began to panic and quietly walked over to the door, but she tripped over Draco's cup and stopped. She could feel him staring at her now and she froze.

"I would think that you, of all people, would know that it's not right to spy on people," he said calmly. She turned, watching her feet, to face him. "Look at me, Mudblood, or are you scared?" Hermione's head shot up and she glared at him.

"I am not scared of you, Malfoy!" She folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him.

"You have one nasty temper," he smirked at her.

"Well you are one nasty person, Malfoy. I have never met someone who takes so much pleasure in people's pain, until I met you that is."

"Is that what you believe?"

"That's who you are!" Hermione yelled, annoyed at the whole situation.

"Have you ever played pretend Granger? Pretended that you were something bigger or rather better than you are?" Draco watched her intently.

"Why does that even matter, Malfoy?"

"Answer the question, Mudblood."

"Every child plays pretend," She said, ignoring the 'mudblood' again.

"I didn't ask if every child did, I asked if you did," He stepped closer to her.

"Maybe once a twice."

"You lie Granger."

"Okay yes, but what's the point?"

"Pretending, Granger, what does it mean?" He once again stepped closer to her.

"You already answered that!" He just started at her expectingly. "Fine, it's when you imagine you are something or someone you aren't."

"Right, now answer this. Do you still do it?"

"Still pretend?" He nodded. "Of course not, it's a child's game."

"Okay then why would someone of your age pretend?" He asked.

"To get away," Hermione couldn't even believe that had come from her mouth. It wasn't the first thing to come to mind, but it was the only one she could say. Draco nodded.

"From what Granger?"

"I don't know."

"You need to stop lying. It's a bad habit," He was quite amused. He had cornered her and it was a really uncomfortable place for her.

"I guess it would to escape reality, a reality they didn't want to be in," Hermione stood rooted in her spot as Draco stepped closer and closer to the door. He walked past her, but before walking out he turned towards her and nodded. He smirked and quickly left. Hermione looked around the Great Hall and suddenly very alone in the world. What Draco said had really gotten to her. She needed to ignore him from then on and she was dead set on doing just that.

She wrapped her robes around her body a little tighter and decided against getting anything from the kitchens. She headed back up the grand staircase and back to the Gryffindor common room. When she got back Harry and Ron were still up but now they were holding her homework and looking at the answers. If she was any bit like herself at the moment she would have noticed it and yelled at them, but she simply walked past them and up to her dorm. Harry and Ron noticed that, but figured she was just really tired and let her sleep. They left shortly after her.

Hermione laid in her bed and thought. Was Malfoy trying to tell her something? Was he try to tell her that he's pretending, but why? Hermione groaned and rolled onto her side. She was really starting to hate Malfoy more than ever. He had her constantly wondering what the hell he was talking about and it was annoying her more than anything. She almost wished that he was the same bastard Slytherin boy he used to be, the one saying such horrible things. If he were she would just have continued to ignore him rather then think what in the world was going on in his head.

"God just leave me alone!" She whispered fiercely. She once again rolled onto her back and waited for the sleep to come, she truly needed it so she pulled the covers up and over her body and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, completely forgetting about the homework she left on the coffee table in the common room or to get out of her robes.


End file.
